familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Shinarei/Na obozie
EDIT: FIlimiki; thumb|center|670 px thumb|center|670 px thumb|center|670 px thumb|center|670 px thumb|center|670 px thumb|center|670 px Warning dalej lecą przekleństwa z moich ust ;-; thumb|center|670 px thumb|center|670 px a jak wy byście zareagowali na ospermioną piłke? xD ZDJECIA: Oppa Kanapka Style i Shin na dnie xD Obraz.jpeg|Mina w deseń "zabije ciebie i twoją rodzine" jjhuu 003.jpg|Góry, Krowy, Kosz, Króliki.....czyli widok z balkonu jjhuu 005.jpg|Nasz pokój i popołudniowa sjesta Devv jjhuu 006.jpg|gołodupiec i chibi Imoł dla Devvicchi~ jjhuu 007.jpg|Wielka Stopa na balkonie jjhuu 012.jpg|Tak sie robi koszulki plebsy xD jjhuu 016.jpg|Shin Grylls w akci xD jjhuu 017.jpg|Aj em a szadoł end juł are maj lajt~ jjhuu 019.jpg|"najpierw przeszorujesz mordą po drosze,potem będziesz sie piec na ognisku a na koniec wtłukę ci mój sadyzm do ryja" przypuszczalne myśli FemHyuugi jjhuu 030.jpg|-trzymaj to tak... -po kiego grzyba? -Sakuraia w to nie mieszaj... jjhuu 037.jpg|tam w tle chyba widać naszą miejscówke xD 1. Wyjazd 12.07. godzina ....8? miałam wyjazd w wrocka....nje spałam już od 5 XD serio! jechało sie miło...około....12? byliśmy już w Katowicach ...i wsiadła Devvicchi *-* jak tylko ją zobaczyłam ogarnęłam taki epic hug na przywitanie i miło spędziłyśmy czas jadąc do Krakowa....aż tu nagle jakaś małolata rzuciła hasełko "OGLĄDNIJMY ZMIERZCH! MAM CAŁĄ SERIE NA DVD" ....tak....ta osóbka miała farta że nożyczki miałam skitrane głęboko w walizce... w najważniejszym momencie zaczęłam się drzeć "DZIECIORY ZAMKNĄĆ OCZY THIS IS NOT FOR CHILDREN!" 2. MAŁE CICHE TROLL PRZYBYWA! około...15? bylyśmy na miejscu....po miłym wstępiku przydzielono nam pokój o cnym numerku 13 xD poszłyśmy na drugie piętro....pokój pierwszy z .....prawej? weszłyśmy do pokoju.....tam czekała na nas lokatorka modląc się o kogoś "normalnego"..jaka szkoda że Bóg sobie z niej zakpił i trafiła na dwóch czubów xD ów istota o imieniu Wiktoria prawie nic sie nie odzywała gdyż najprawdopodobniej zaczęła czuć tę aurę nienormalności w powietrzu xD po wypakowaniu i ogarnięciu co gdzie jest trza było wybrać kto będzie nosił klucz.... miała to być osoba ogarnięta, pilna i niezapominalska.... tak, padło na mnie i stałam sie Strażnikiem Bramy Oblivionu.... Tak wyglądał nasz pokój....mniej wiecej.... thumb|400pxfioletowe wyro- moje niebieskie z szarym kwadracikiem- Devv niebieskie- Wik szary kwadracik- telewizor na ścianie pomarańczowe kwadraciki- inne meble czerwone krechy- drzwi tak jakby ktoś był nieogarem xD pokój był mały ...chyba najmniejszy w całym DW Tatry bo w takowym byliśmy....jak przyszła babka z sanepidu to powiedziała że nas tu za dużo....a mówiłam by przykleić łózko Wik na suft no! 3 bodaj dnia zrobiłyśmy z Devv przemeblowanie.....bo wcześniej by wyjść na balko trza było przesuwać moje łóżko....tak więc kosztem skakania przez moje wyrko lub przeciskania się przez szparę miedzy rogiem kibla a wyrkiem udało nam sie ogarnąć wyjście na balkon i normalne, niezabijające ustawienie stołu thumb|335px tak...miałyśmy z Devv łóżko małżeńskie a Wik spała na "dostawce dla bachora" XD potem poszliśmy na obiad....zupe....warzywna? i pierogi.....chyba ruskie..... 3. Żarcie żarcie było znośne....najlepsze były naleśniki z serem bo przez waniliowy aromat nie było czuć niczego innego xD i pierogi z dżemem truskawkowym były niezłe....a kotlety były prawdopodobnie rozjechanymi na drodze jezami x_x ej serio...nje wiem z czego to było ale okej... zupy zawsze były przesolone i zalatywały octem ale symboliczną chochelkę się zjadało... posiłki wyglądały tak: 9 rano- śniadanie- do wyboru do koloru: płatki z mlekiem, kanapki z szynką, serem, pomidorem etc. 14- obiad 19- kolacja- tak jak śniadanie, nie licząc płatków + ew. coś ciepłego: zapiekanka..parówki etc. a na deser wieczorami robiłyśmy sobie kisielki, budyńki lub zupki chińskie.... herbata była zdechła więc często robiłysmy sobie herbatę którą przywiozłam ze sobą lub kupowałyśmy kawę w małych torebkach i dodawałyśmy również kupioną śmietankę i cukier w kostach....znaczy...cukier zbity w figury karciane....wyglądało to tak: "-Devv....posłodziłam Kentem -to sama pij tą herbate -_-" "-posłodź mi Shinem i Ikkim, prosz" .....no serio xD i jeszcze święty sklep.....jak raz poszliśmy pielgrzymką do Lewiatana to była moc....a tak to 1,5 kilometra sie szło do delikatesów....tak nakupiłyśmy chipsów, ciastek i innych pierdół... kupowałyśmy z Devv na współe, średnio za zakupy na 3 dni płaciłyśmy 30 zł....na zmiane...co sie chciało to sie kupowało *DRAAAAŻEEEE *-* * i lody...naszym rytuałem było kupowanie lodów Solo lub Twistów...a potem Devv się na mnie dziwnie paczała....ciekawe czemu >.> i często kupowałyśmy drugie opakowanie lodów....taki 400ml i zjadałyśmy już w ośrodku XD tak więc bidy nie było v_v 4. Ludzie Na początku byłam totalnie na anty do wszelkich nowych znajomości. Niestety jestem człowiekiem dość nieufnym więc starałam sie unikać wszyskiego i wszystkich.... Szczerze nie zdziwiłabym się jakby mnie i Devv ludzie uznali za parę lesbijek, siostry lub przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa....wiecznie przyklejone do siebie i jak jedna gdzieś znikała druga wpadała w panike... Byłyśmy taki true teamem i można nas było porównać do duetu rodem z Bakumana XD byłyśmy jak Midor i Takao Jak Kise i Kasamatsu *le shin obrywała po dupie* jak Himuro i Mukkun jak...jak...jak.... Ahomine i Sakurai *gdzie shin sumimasenowała za to że żyje* JAK MIQUEL I TULIO CZY JAK ONI TAM MIELI NOSZ KUTWA XD Jakbyśmy mogły to bysmy sie przykleiły do siebie tasmą xD może to brzmieć jak przekolorowany friendship is magic, ale tak było xD a co z resztą? pozwólcie że co ważniejszych wypiszę v_v Wik- nasza lokatorka, ślicznie ładnie, a potem zaczęłam uciekać po ciszy nocnej i Bóg wie co robiła (w pokoju chłopaków) Julek- jak dla mnie snobistyczne dziecko ale może sie nie znam....nje będę oczerniać i obgaywać po prostu się nie dogadywałyśmy i tyle w temacie v_v Kaoru- zajarana The Gazette i yaoi...jakoś średnio sie z nią dogadywałam Elcia- prawie nic sie nie odzywała ale było fajnie xD Jagoda- Miss Cheerful tego obozu...chciałabym mieć tak optymistyczne podejście do życia jak ona xD Tomek- 11(?) latek któremu ukradłam SoulEatera...każdy (łacznie ze mną) miał ochote go zabić z niewiadomych powodów Sierko- człowiek który "stara sie zaprzyjaźnić z j*baną k*rwa mać naturą" ....przypominał mi Shikamaru..nie wiem czemu xD Yuri- pseudonim wymyślony przeze mła xD Podobno zna mnie z Wiki. Jest bardzo cną osóbką <3 Bakłażan- wcześniej Błażej, a jeszcze wcześniej Martyna. Female Wersja Hyuugi...ma momenty kiedy chce zabić wszystko co sie rusza....narysowałam jej karniaka na ręce na zgubienie przypinki na mojej torbie. Ale ogólnie ją kocham nawet jeśli zapoczątkowała Shin-chanowanie nanodayo -_- Mińsk- Wymiary w sam raz na cosplay Momoi....ALE MIŃSK NJE ZABIERAJ SIE ZA TO! ONEGAI! kocham ją (i jej cycki xD) epic synchro bo też jest wiecznie biednym i pokrzywdzonym uke tak jak ja <3 i to chyba wszyscy... no i jeszcze Pani Lucy-sensei i Basia-sensei xD one też były spoko~ no i Devvicchi *-* KIMI WA AISHITERU YO~ 5. Nasze odpały tu wbiję filmiki które trwają łącznie...ponad godzine....dla leniwych wymienię najciekawsze akcje: - słodzenie herbaty śmietanką do kawy w proszku - rzut za 3 punkty śmieciami do kosza - zamach na shin pod prysznicem - gaszenie światła w kiblu przez Devv - rozkminianie tajemniczego kontaktu tuż przy suficie - rzeczka w rynnie - Drama na środku Dunajca bo "nje sprawdziłam Oha Asa" - codziennie sprawdzanie Oha Asa - Mudżyn z grzybicą łażący po kiblu - Koleś z grabiami - biedne niedokarmione króliki - rozmowa shin z krową - shin i jej niekontrolowane odgłosy rodem z yaoica - zawinięcie shin w poszewkę na kołdrę - "zgubienie" klucza - wyprowadzka Wik - spanie Devv z Shin na jednym tycim wyrku - oglądanie ukrytej prawdy - wiązanie cycków shin - czytanie yaoiców na głos - tresowanie uke ;-; - strumyczek - trollowanie podczas gry w ślimaka - zgniatanie shin stylem na kanapke - shin-chanowanie - rysowanie karniaków shin na nodze - masa teori spiskowych na temat KNB - Krupówki- KFS, pokemony i podróby Orbit - Karaoke Deito-ssu - gwałcenie Shin nozyczkami - Rzucanie MochiShintarou - samookaleczenia - schizofreniczka na obozie - "goły Mukkun w kisielu" <---shin traci kontakt z rzeczywistością - by zobaczyć więcej wykup abonament oczywiście było różnież troche "poważniejszych" momentów ale nasza głupota i mój masohizm były na pierwszym planie v_v tak....to wszystko działo się między zajęciami xD 6. A gdy rozstania nadszedł czas... ...to shin udawała twardą żegnając się z Bakłażanem, Mińsk, Yuri i resztą *jechali innym autobusem* ale ryczałam jak skończony ŻDP gdy Devvcia musiała wysiadać ;-; Mówiłam sobie że nie będę płakać ale kurde nooooooooo >< sie rozkleiłam i już chciałam lecieć za Devv ;-; a teraz czuję jakąś wewnętrzną pustkę i naokrągło poprawiam sobie humor wikią lub filmikami z obozu... obiecuje że wrzuce choć częśc jutro...ale to naprawde zabierze cenną godzine z waszego życia! D: Shin nanodayo~ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach